Jack
by LuckyDuck29
Summary: My first attempt at a mystery. A mysterious stranger saves Georgie from Diego. How is he connected with Spinelli? Can you guess who he is before he's revealed? Please see my profile for the link to the ld29info forum for the author's notes.
1. The Fiend and the WhiteHaired Man

He waited anxiously in the park, snow falling in his completely white hair. Twenty years ago he had looked younger than his years; now he looked ancient. He looked around frantically. Was he too late? Where was she? He had to stop her before-

He saw a figure walking toward him and pulled back, afraid of being seen before it was time. It wasn't the girl he was waiting for, but the man, the fiend. Twenty years ago, a chain of events had been said off that had ruined the white-haired man's entire life. He wasn't going to let it happen to the young man whose life he'd come to change.

Suddenly, from the other direction, he heard a voice that made him want to laugh and cry at the same time. Then he heard another voice, one he hadn't heard in years and was not particularly pleased to hear. Even after twenty years, this man had the capacity to make his blood boil.

The two talked briefly, then the man went on his way and the girl continued towards his direction, towards the fiend who was waiting for her. He couldn't let this happen.

Another man saw her and began to speak to her. She was afraid of him; she thought he wanted to hurt her. She scratched him and got away, but was still running directly into the path of the fiend.

"Help!" She cried, and the fiend came running.

The other man, the one she'd thought would hurt her, was gone now, having run back the way he'd come. The white-haired man was her only hope now.

She stopped when she saw the fiend who really wanted to hurt her. She stared at him, her face going as white as the snow that was still falling and sticking to the ground. She knew who he was and had clearly not expected to see him.

The White-haired man waited nervously, afraid to act immediately, but even more afraid of acting too late. He waited until he saw the other man pull something out of his pocket. Knowing what it was, and seeing the terror on the girl's face, he rushed to save her.

"No," she cried. "Help! Please, stop!"

The white-haired man rushed at them. He didn't take the time to stare at the girl; he needed to act quickly. He raised the hammer he'd brought with him and caved the killer's skull in.

He and the girl stared at each other for a few seconds, neither knowing what to say.

"Thank you," she whispered, still trying to catch her breath after the fear-driven adrenalin rush.

He fought back tears as he stared at her. He nodded, swallowed, then looked her in the eyes.

"You'll be OK now, Georgie. Diego Alcazar will never be able to hurt anyone again."

"How do you know my name?" she asked, her relief now mixed with a tinge of suspicion.

She looked deeply into his eyes. There was something familiar about them, but she couldn't put her finger on it. They reminded her of someone.

"Do I know you?"

"No."

She had a feeling he was lying. She didn't know why she thought so, but she was almost positive.

He looked and saw someone walking slowly toward them. Knowing who it was, he panicked. This was the last person who could see him; he could wreck everything.

"I have to go now," he said suddenly. "I've stayed here too long already."

"Wait; we need to-"

"I can't stay. You need to call the police and tell them about him. I'm sorry; I wish I could do more to help you, but it's too risky, too dangerous. I need to get out of here. You're no longer in danger, but I might be if I stay here. Wait for Spinelli; he should be coming soon."

"You know Spinelli?"

"Yes, but he doesn't know me."

"What?"

"I'm sorry; I don't have time to explain and couldn't even if I did."

"At least tell me your name!"

He looked back at her for a long moment.

"Just call me jack," he said, and ran off, still holding the bloody hammer he had used to kill the Text Message Killer.


	2. The Mystery of Jack and Diego

Georgie stared after him. Who was that guy? How did he know her? How did he know she would need to be saved from Diego Alcazar, of all people?

Diego! She had to call her father. Diego shouldn't be here, but here he was. He had been alive and had tried to kill her because she'd seen his face and realized he was the Text Message Killer.

He was supposed to have died over a year ago; Sam had shot him and his father had held his dead body. How had he lived?

She felt betrayed. She had been Diego's friend when everyone else had hated him for drugging her, Maxie and Brooke Lyn and taking those pictures of them. Now he was dead again, hopefully this time for real, after trying to kill her. she couldn't make her mind accept it.

"Wise Georgie?" a familiar voice asked from behind her, sounding concerned. "What happened?"

"Spinelli," she cried with relief, turning and running to him. "We were wrong! I was wrong! Oh my God, Spinelli, I can't believe how wrong I was!"

She was shaking; he had never seen her look this scared, even after she'd found her sister on the living room floor with a cord around her neck. Needing to do something to comfort his friend, he put his arms around her.

He stared at the man lying face down with a grievous head injury, which stood out all the more because of the snow.

"It's OK. Try to calm down; tell me what happened."

She explained about the text message, the killer and the visit from Jack. The story was jumbled and she knew he was confused.

"It wasn't Cooper? Who is he? Is he alive?"

"I doubt it; Jack hit him pretty hard. He saved my life. Diego saw who I was and-"

"Diego?"

"That's Diego Alcazar."

"The Son of Evil Al? But Samantha shot him."

"I know; it doesn't make any sense. But he was about to kill me because I saw his face and this white-haired guy comes out of no where and clobbers Diego with a hammer. He knew my name, but I've never seen him before in my-"

She broke off, staring intently into Spinelli's dark brown eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"He reminded me of you; his eyes were like yours, except they were full of pain. His hair was short and completely white, but he was your height and build. He said he knew you, but that you don't know him."

Spinelli frowned.

"The Jackal finds that most disturbing."

"I found him disturbing; I mean, I'm grateful that he saved my life, but he kind of gave me the creeps, too. He seemed to know things he shouldn't, like my name. He told me to wait for you; he knew you'd be coming here."

"How are we gonna explain this to the police?"

"Right; we have to call them. We'll tell them about Jack. I will, anyway, then you can tell them how you found me standing over Diego when you got here."

"That's gonna make you look guilty."

She smiled at his concern.

"No murder weapon and no where to hide one. Jack ran off with the hammer."

"What's his last name?"

He couldn't shake the feeling that was very important; Georgie's words, "he said he knows you," kept ringing in his head. But he didn't know anyone named Jack, and certainly no one who fit Georgie's description of the stranger.

"He didn't give me one; he just said to call him jack."

They double checked and made sure Diego was dead, then Georgie called Mack and told him what had happened and where they were. The rest would be up to the PCPD.


	3. The Note

Mack arrived a few minutes later with detectives Rodriguez, Harper and Spencer. They all questioned Georgie and Spinelli extensively, Lucky treating Spinelli like a suspect the whole time. Lucky's attitude infuriated Georgie; Spinelli had never done anything to Lucky. What was his problem?

"You didn't see this guy, Jack?" Lucky asked Spinelli.

"No, I came after The Mysterious One left."

Georgie and Spinelli had instinctively neglected to tell them about Jack's comments concerning Spinelli; neither had said so, but they both knew it was better to leave out that part. It would cast suspicion on Spinelli and he had done nothing wrong. Georgie could tell that Lucky wanted Spinelli to be involved in this somehow and was not going to give him the satisfaction. Spinelli was afraid the police would think he wanted to hurt these women when nothing could be further from the truth.

"Georgie," Detective Harper said suddenly, "do you have any idea where this came from? It was in Diego's pocket, the one you said he pulled the cord from."

It was an envelope. Georgie shook her head and Harper opened it, careful to handle it with gloves to prevent contaminating evidence.

It was a note explaining Diego's plans in detail, including the reasons behind the killings and the fact that he had planted bombs in certain parts of the city and their exact locations. There was also a smaller envelope with Georgie's name on it. Mack frowned as he looked at the note, then handed it to Georgie.

"My future depends on his happiness," the note read. "Please, tell him how you feel. I understand your fear, and so will he, but he needs to know and I need him to know."

Spinelli could see the note; he was standing slightly behind Georgie and could read it over her shoulder without trying. He gave her a questioning look. They both knew Spinelli was the person Jack was talking about in the note. She knew there was no escaping it; she had to tell him. She didn't want to lie to him anymore, but how could she do this? What if he didn't return her feelings? What if Lulu still had his heart? She couldn't lose another guy to her; it didn't matter that Spinelli hadn't been hers to begin with. If he said he was still in love with Lulu, it would feel as if she'd lost him.

"Mack, are you done with us?" Georgie asked, sounding more abrupt than she'd intended.

Mack nodded. He wanted to ask Georgie more about this note, but her demeanor told him not to.

Georgie turned to Spinelli.

"Can we go somewhere and talk privately?"

He nodded.

Maxie wasn't home, so they went back to their house. Mack would be on duty for another few hours and Maxie and Coop were at Sam's, so there was no chance of them being interrupted. Georgie was finally going to confess to Spinelli that she was in love with him. The next few minutes would determine whether this Christmas would bring her the greatest gift she could have asked for, or a huge lump of coal in her stocking.


	4. Confirmation

Spinelli watched as Georgie stared at the Christmas tree, looking pale and scared. Her breaths were shallow and she was trembling slightly.

"Are you all right?" he asked gently. "Are you reacting to what happened with Diego, or to whatever it is Jack wanted you to tell me? If that's the case, you have nothing to fear. We're friends, Georgie; nothing you tell me is gonna change that."

She looked into his eyes and Spinelli thought she might cry. She didn't speak; she couldn't make the words come. He prompted her gently.

"What did he mean, Wise One? Tell me how you feel about what? Why would you be afraid to tell me? I'm your friend; you can tell me anything."

"That's just it, Spinelli; I- I-"

She swallowed.

"I want us to be more than friends," she said, barely above a whisper.

Spinelli's eyes went wide with surprise and something else Georgie couldn't place. She wanted to look away from him, but couldn't. He looked deeply into her sad, scared eyes and wished he could look away, knowing he'd been the one to put that look there.

He couldn't believe it. Stone Cold had been right; Georgie had chosen him. Why hadn't he seen it? How long had she felt this way and had to listen to him go on and on about Lulu, a girl who sometimes acted as if she didn't even want his friendship, never mind anything more. How long had Spinelli been the cause of Gentle Georgie's secret pain?

Georgie couldn't read his expression; she thought he was confused, that he didn't understand what she meant, so she went on.

"I love you, Spinelli; I have for months. I've wanted to tell you for so long; I just couldn't. I always lost my nerve. Spinelli, I never meant to lie to you; I told you once that I wanted to vent to you about Maxie, Logan and lulu. Later I told you the real reason I was there was to find out about Lulu and Johnny, that I was worried about the whole Zacchara situation. I told you I couldn't figure out that web site you gave me and you were wondering why I was having trouble. They were all excuses; I wanted to see you. I love you and I've wanted to tell you so many times; I came close so many times, but-"

"I was too focused on Lulu, and when I wasn't fixating on her I was distracted by whatever I was doing at the time."

She nodded slowly, wishing she could read his mind.

"I'm sorry," he said, pulling her into his arms. "Georgie, I can't believe I didn't see it; I can't believe you've chosen me! I'm sorry you couldn't tell me. I understand why you couldn't. I'm so sorry I made you feel the way The Blonde One made me feel every time she chose The Crabby Commando! She never wanted me; I know that now. I can't believe you do! No girl has ever chosen me before! I've always been too weird, as Mr. Corinthos, Sir, once called me, a freak of nature."

"You're not!" she said passionately, putting her arms around him.

"You're the only one, besides Stone cold, who truly understands me, either as The Jackal or Spinelli. It should have been you; I should have seen your feelings. I'm sorry; I never wanted to hurt you!"

"It's OK, she said, rubbing his back. "You don't have to apologize. You needed to work through your feelings for Lulu. I don't think she meant to hurt you either, but she did. You're not a machine; you can't just flip a switch and turn on and off your emotions because Lulu, or anyone else, decides you should feel a certain way; no one has the right to expect that. But I need to know."

She pulled back slightly, holding him at arms length, and looked again into his eyes.

"Do you choose me?"

To Georgie, his answer seemed to take forever, but it really took no time at all. She felt as if she were hanging by her fingers on the edge of a cliff and only Spinelli could save her.

"I would be honored to have you as my girlfriend," he said softly, "if you still choose the brainless genius-" he pointed at himself, "to be your boyfriend."

Georgie felt him pull her off the cliff and back to safety.

"You're not brainless, she said happily, hugging him again, "and I still choose you!"

They kissed. Everything seemed to intensify. Sounds were louder; the world was brighter. Time seemed to stand still and speed up at the same time. Neither had ever felt anything so intense and wonderful in their lives.

At the same time, the two of them sent a mental thanks to Jack, along with a prayer that wherever he was, whatever he was doing, he was safe and happy. The mystery of his connection to Spinelli and the disturbing and puzzling phrases, both in the note and the things he'd said to Georgie, were put on hold. This moment on the night that would have been the worst night of Spinelli's life, and the night of Georgie's death, if it hadn't been for Jack, was theirs alone. Jack had given them both an early Christmas, and a new future.


	5. The Alias

Jack had to stay. He couldn't go home yet; he needed to make sure everything worked out. He was afraid he'd said too much to Georgie and messed things up. There was also one more person he had to deal with in order to prevent future disasters.

He walked into Kelly's, a place he hadn't seen in years, and saw Mike sitting behind the counter.

"Can I help you?" Mike asked with a smile.

Jack stared for a moment, surprised, happy and sad all at the same time.

"You OK, Sir?"

Jack nodded.

"Yeah," he said with a genuinely tired sigh. "I've just had a very intense night. Do you have a vacant room?"

"You're in luck; we have one left. Got any ID?"

Jack nodded, pulling out a driver's license.

"Jack Stone," Mike said, handing it back to him. "I know someone who would like a name like that; he'd probably think it was the name of a spy or a super hero."

Jack smiled, knowing instinctively that Mike was talking about Spinelli.

"Nothing so glamorous. I'm in computers."

"So is the guy I was thinking of," Mike said with a grin. "OK, Mr. stone, if you'll follow me, I'll show you to your room. You gonna be here long?"

"I don't plan to be, just a night, maybe two at the most. Then I'm going home."

"Hope you enjoy your stay."

Mike handed him the key to his room.

"Thank you, Sir," he said with a slight pause.

Mike frowned slightly; he had the feeling for a second that Mr. Stone had been about to call him something else.

"Sleep well, Mr. stone."

Jack nodded with a smile before going into his room and closing the door.

He sat on the bed and took out his laptop, loading his news home page.

"Mysterious Stranger Saves Police Commissioner's Daughter by killing Text Message Killer," the headline screamed.

The article recounted Georgie's encounter with Diego and what had led her to the park. Georgie had described Jack in detail to the police, but Jack wasn't worried about that. If everything went as planned, the cops would not be able to figure out who he was in time. Jack would be gone before they could get anything from him.

The article finished by telling about the evidence found on Diego's body, but made no mention of the note he'd left for Georgie. He knew that was because the police considered the note a clue as to the mysterious stranger's identity. But the most important piece of information in the article was that Georgie was safe at home now and Diego would never have the chance to kill anyone again.

Jack relaxed. So far, so good.

He had only told Mike half the truth. Jack Stone was an out and out lie; it was not his real name. It was a tribute to both the person he used to be and a recently dead friend. He was into computers, but he was also a private investigator. He didn't want anyone to know that, with one exception, and then only because it would be necessary. That knowledge would only complicate things. He had to work in secret in order to accomplish the tasks that would change Port Charles for the better and prevent the tragedies that were destined to occur without Jack's interference.

He brought up all the files he'd collected on his other intended target, the one who would hurt a number of people if he wasn't stopped. His actions would not be as devastating as Diego's, but they would still cause physical and emotional harm to many Port Charles residents.

Jack didn't plan to kill this one; he wouldn't have killed Diego either, if he'd had a choice. But Diego was different. He needed to be killed in order to stop his reign of terror; jail would not hold him. He planned to undo his next target with his own actions. In other words, Jack was going to make sure this man's past came back to haunt him.

Jack knew who to give this information to, but the meeting would be problematic. First, the person didn't know him and might not trust him. Second, he would probably check into it, which could lead to a meeting with someone else Jack didn't want to see. Georgie probably had told Spinelli about Jack, but Jack couldn't take the risk of running into him without knowing the results of such a meeting.

But Spinelli might, and most likely would, speak to Jack's intended informant. Jack had to take the risk; he couldn't trust anyone else. If he gave it to the cops, the wrong people might get it before any proper action could be taken.

The next morning, he peaked cautiously down the stairs. Several people were in the restaurant, but no one it wouldn't be safe to encounter. He went down stairs and ordered some waffles and black coffee.

Mike kept staring at him. He knew there was something familiar about this guy, something he felt he should know, but he just couldn't place it. Only a few people would ever know Jack's true identity, and it would be the biggest, and by necessity, the most well-kept secret in Port Charles's history.


	6. The Mystery Deepens

"Have you been in Port Charles long?" Mike asked as he set Jack's plate in front of him.

"No," he lied, "this is my first time."

"You did a good thing last night."

Jack raised his eyebrows.

"You saved Georgie."

Jack knew he couldn't lie and tell him he had the wrong guy. Mike was too smart and wouldn't believe him, so he told a half truth.

"I happened to be walking through the park on my way here and saw him about to attack her."

"Thank you for that. That psycho needed to be stopped, and Georgie's a great kid."

"I'm just glad I was there. But please, Sir, I don't want the cops to find me. I'm not in trouble; I just-"

"Call me Mike. You would rather stay anonymous?"

Jack nodded.

"You have my word. If the cops find out you were here, I won't be the guy who rats you out."

"Thank you, Mike," Jack said with a relieved smile.

The door opened and Spinelli and Georgie walked in.

"I have to go," Jack said quickly. "I'm late for a meeting."

Without asking the price, he put the exact amount for his order down on the table in front of Mike, who stared in surprise. Then he remembered something, took out double the normal tip and added it to the money on the table.

He got up and ran out the door, hoping Georgie and Spinelli didn't see him.

"Mike," Georgie asked as she and Spinelli approached him, "who was that guy?"

"He's the guy who saved you last night."

"I know, but do you know his name?"

"Jack Stone."

Georgie gave Spinelli a questioning look. He shook his head.

"Did he tell you anything about himself?" Georgie asked Mike.

"Only that he's in computers and that he's gonna be here for a night or two before he goes home."

The kids exchanged a significant glance.

"Did he say where he was from?" Spinelli asked, frowning thoughtfully.

Mike shook his head.

"Did he say anything about last night?" Georgie asked.

Mike scrutinized both of them. Why did they look so anxious?

"I told him he did a good thing last night and he said he was just walking through the park and happened to see Diego about to attack you."

Georgie and Spinelli frowned at each other.

"What's going on?"

"I wish we knew," Spinelli said.

Mike frowned.

"Something about him just seems off," Georgie said. "I mean, he's definitely a hero; what he did last night proves it. I just wish we knew what feels wrong about him. Did you see his eyes?"

"Dark brown," Mike said, still frowning.

"Yeah, but look at Spinelli's eyes and then picture Jack's."

Mike did.

"The same shade, but Jack's look sad, like he's in pain."

Georgie nodded.

"He told me that he knows Spinelli, but that Spinelli doesn't know him."

"he's right; I don't know anyone named Jack, or anyone with the last name Stone, and I don't know anyone who fits his description."

"Maybe it's a long-lost relative," Mike said, half joking.

Spinelli nodded thoughtfully.

"Maybe."

Mike suddenly realized that might be true. Spinelli only talked about his grandmother; for all Mike knew, Spinelli could have a relative out there that not even he knew about.


	7. The Meeting

Jason opened the door to the penthouse, intending to leave for the office, when he saw the man described in the papers standing in the hall.

"Excuse me," the white-haired man said.

"Jack?" Jason asked.

Jack nodded, looking nervous. Jason stared intently at him. Georgie had said the guy had reminded her of Spinelli and Jason could immediately understand why; same mannerisms, same facial expressions, same eyes.

"You know Spinelli."

Jack nodded again.

"But he doesn't know you?"

Jack shook his head.

"I need to give you something, but no one can know it came from me."

"Who are you?" Jason demanded.

"Please, I don't have the time to explain and couldn't even if I did. Just know that I mean no harm to Spinelli or anyone else."

"Are you his father?" Jason asked abruptly.

Jack stared, his eyebrows going up.

"No," he said, surprised. "Why would you think that?"

"You're a lot like him. OK, if you're not his father, are you related to him, a close relative?"

"Very close, but that's all I can say. Please, don't press me on this- Jason; there's no time and this is too important!"

Jason nodded reluctantly with a sigh. Something about the way the old man had paused before he'd said his name made Jason frown. It was as if Jack had been about to call him something else.

"OK, fine, I won't push, for now."

He made it clear with his voice and body language that if he had to, he would look for Jack again and get the answers he wanted. Jack wasn't worried; in fact, he felt a rush of affection for Spinelli's mentor. Jack would be long gone and there would be no trace of his existence within a day or two.

"You need to stop Logan Hayes before he does something disastrous. It's gonna cost him his own life, eventually, but it's also gonna hurt some of the people you and Spinelli care about."

Jason took the file Jack was holding out to him and glanced through it. It was evidence of Logan's criminal activities in Iraq, plus pages from what appeared to be Logan's private journal; some pages were from Iraq, some were from his time so far in Port Charles.

"Where did you get all this?"

"I'm a private investigator with a passion for computers."

Jack's voice intrigued Jason. He sounded a lot like Spinelli, only his voice was a bit lower in pitch and there was none of Spinelli's unique vocabulary. Georgie had been right; the eyes were the same, if you didn't notice the obvious look of emotional pain in Jack's. The inflections in the voice were the same in both men, as well as the educated, but not pompous or arrogant, accent.

Jack stared intently into Jason's cobalt blue eyes, wishing he could tell him something else, but knowing he couldn't. There was nothing he could do about the other thing he wanted to stop. He had probably done too much already. He couldn't risk further interference.

"Logan was trying to frame Johnny Zacchara as the Text Message Killer in order to get him away from Lulu. Some of the papers in that folder are pages from his journal, his confession, if you will, to Johnny's framing. You won't be able to check that out, really, except to do a handwriting comparison. I'm sure you and Spinelli won't have any trouble getting a sample to compare the two. If you search his apartment quickly you may have time to find the evidence and present it to her. Spinelli cares about her and Logan can and will hurt her, much worse than he has in the past."

"How do you know all this?" Jason demanded.

"I can't tell you; the longer I stay here the greater the risk of Spinelli seeing me and that can't happen."

"Why not?"

"Trust me; it's better that he never sees me."

"Better for who?"

"Both of us. " I know you're gonna want Spinelli to look into this file on Logan to make sure it's not a forgery; the last page in the folder is a list of the web sites and passwords he'll need. It won't be a challenge, but it'll be quicker than him trying to hack into those sites and risking Logan getting away with something else. When you have time to look at that folder more closely you'll know what I mean; you'll know what the something else is that this miscreant has been facilitating and will continue to facilitate if you don't stop him."

Jason frowned again. "You'll know what this miscreant has been facilitating." That sounded like something Spinelli would say, only Spinelli would have said it with a little more flare.

"Jack isn't your real name, is it?"

"I have to leave now; Spinelli could be home any minute. Good luck, and please, don't let Logan Hayes hurt Lulu!"

He ran off before Jason could respond.


	8. The Cold, Hard Facts

Jason decided to take Jack's advice and search Logan's apartment after looking through the folder thoroughly. If Jack was right, Logan was going to do a lot more than hurt Lulu. He was going to hurt a lot of innocent people in a way that was similar to Jolene's sabotage at the hospital. Jason was furious that Logan had been allowing drugs to be smuggled into Port Charles, and that real pharmaceuticals were being substituted with placebos. The placebos had not been switched with the real drugs yet, but Logan's plan was to facilitate the switch within the next few months, when he had enough, and was sure he could get more. This part of his plan was still in the early stages.

Jason did find evidence that supported Jack's claim that Logan had been planning to frame Johnny. He also found his journal and compared it to the papers in the folder. He wondered how Jack had gotten his hands on it and made a copy. In fact, he wondered about Jack, period. No time for that now, though. Jason had to have Spinelli check into those web sites and show Lulu the proof that Logan was not the bad boy with a heart of gold she wanted to think he was.

"Greetings, Master," Spinelli said with a sheepish smile.

He and Georgie were cuddling on the couch. Jason smiled back at both of them, nodding in response to Spinelli's greeting.

"Georgie, I would normally ask you to leave now, but considering what I want Spinelli to look into kind of involves you, I think you should stay. You may remember something, or think of something that might give us more clues on Jack."

"Mike saw him this morning. He noticed the same thing I did about his eyes."

"I met him."

"You did?" Georgie and Spinelli asked together.

"He doesn't want you to see him," Jason said to Spinelli. "He's really afraid of that."

"Does he think Spinelli would hurt him?"

"All I know is he didn't wanna risk Spinelli seeing him; he said that couldn't happen. He doesn't want anyone to know who he is, but he told me he's a private investigator with a passion for computers."

Spinelli frowned and Jason looked at him thoughtfully.

"He talked a little bit like you; no nicknames, just the way he said some things."

"He checked into a room at Kelly's last night under the name Jack Stone," Georgie said.

"Does that sound familiar to you?" Jason asked Spinelli, who shook his head.

"I need you to do something while I go meet someone. I'll explain when I get back. Look at this folder and access the web sites Jack left for you; he said he knew it wouldn't be a challenge for you, but he wanted to save time. He left the passwords you'll need. Don't tell Lulu."

He emphasized that last and Spinelli gave him a puzzled look as he accepted the folder. Why would he tell Lulu? She'd been avoiding him since the day she'd used Logan to push him away after suddenly deciding she didn't want to talk about a subject she'd started. She was punishing him for trying to get her to be honest with him about her true feelings for Johnny Zacchara. He suddenly wondered why he thought he and Lulu would ever make it as a couple. The thought surprised him, but he knew it was right when he looked at Georgie, a girl who really did love him and would never hurt him the way Lulu had, as a friend or as something more.

"I'm gonna go take care of something. I'll be back as soon as I can and we'll talk about the folder. I need you to access those web sites to prove what Jack's claiming in this file."

Spinelli nodded and Jason left again.

Jack watched from a distance as Lulu performed her waitress duties at Kelly's. He was hoping Jason would meet her here and give her the evidence on Logan, if Jack was right and Jason had had time to search Logan's apartment before Logan disposed of the now useless material.

He watched Spinelli's friend with a mixture of sadness and affection. Lulu was not really a true friend to Spinelli and Jack knew how long it would take him to see that. But he also suspected that Lulu honestly wanted Spinelli's friendship. Her actions had never matched her words. Eventually, those contradictions would prove too much for Spinelli and she would push him away for the final time. She would push him away and pull him back until Spinelli finally found it in him to break the cycle, having no idea what would result from such a necessary but tragic severing of ties.

"Hi," Lulu said, startling Jack out of his thoughts. "What can I get you?" She paused, looking at him more closely. "You're the guy from the papers, the one who saved Georgie."

He nodded reluctantly.

"There's something very familiar about you."

"Lulu," Jason said, approaching Jack's table, "I need to talk to you."

"I can wait," Jack said, hoping he sounded gracious rather than relieved. "I haven't decided what I want yet, anyway."

Lulu gave Jason a puzzled look and followed him a short distance away. Jack watched their body language as Jason began to talk and to show her what he'd found.

"Why would you do that, Jason?" Lulu demanded shrilly.

Jack inched closer, intending to pretend, if anyone challenged him, that he wanted to stop trouble, that he thought Jason might harm Lulu and he wanted to stop that from happening if necessary. He was a stranger in town, so that would be plausible.

"I got an anonymous tip that Logan was dealing drugs in Sonny's territory," Jason said softly, trying to urge Lulu to be quiet, too.

"Who told you that?"

"It doesn't matter; the point is the proof is right there in his journal."

"What business did you have-"

"Stop!"

Jason wasn't being quiet anymore. Lulu was being Lulu and Jason was not going to put up with her childish behavior. She was not going to take her anger out on him the way she did with Spinelli. Jack felt another rush of affection for Jason.

"You may be able to make Spinelli feel guilty for your bad judgment, but not me! He lets you; I won't!"

Jack wanted to applaud. Spinelli had allowed, and would allow, Lulu to get away with that far too often before he would finally find the self-respect he needed to force Lulu to stop using him as her scapegoat.

"You wanna be mad at someone, you be mad at yourself and Logan. He's the one trying to send Johnny to jail for murders he didn't commit. He's the one who tricked you into thinking he was all you wanted him to be, but you're the one who went against everything everyone told you and decided you were gonna be with him! Don't you dare try to blame that on anyone else! You hurt Spinelli I don't know how many times because you wanted to be with a guy who beat him up, forced a kiss on you, cheated on you on a bet and then beat Spinelli up again because he didn't know where you were and Logan decided he was lying! You had Spinelli and everyone else who loves you worried sick by running off and hitchhiking because Logan hurt you the first time and then you stupidly decided to take him back, again just to prove everybody else wrong. You can say it was because Scott Baldwin agreed to give your mother's guardianship back to Nikolas, but we both know that was just the excuse you needed, and Spinelli knows it, too. He may be naïve, but he's not stupid. You created this, Lulu; you let Logan fool you because you wanted to prove everybody was wrong! Instead they were right and you're gonna have to grow up and accept it!"

Jack wished Spinelli could have been the one who told her all this. He wished Spinelli would have had the courage to stand up to Lulu and force her to stop acting like a spoiled child. Jack knew it would have saved her, and especially Spinelli, a lot of pain. But maybe Jason's harsh words would open Lulu's eyes.

"What are you gonna do?" Lulu asked, beginning to cry.

"I'm gonna take care of Logan."

He turned to Jack, knowing instinctively that the old man had come closer to see the results of his actions.

"I'm also gonna find out what I wanna know about you. I wanna know your connection to all this; Diego, Spinelli, Logan, all of it."

"Spinelli?" Lulu asked.

"Yeah, not even Spinelli knows how Jack knows him. Jack told Georgie he knew Spinelli, but that Spinelli doesn't know him. Spinelli confirmed it; he's as confused as the rest of us."

Lulu suddenly stopped crying and began to look suspicious.

"Did he put you up to this?" she demanded of Jack. "Spinelli hates Logan; did he-"

"If you honestly think he would ever do that," Jack said with sudden fury, "you don't know Spinelli half as well as you should by now and you never will!"

"All right," Jason said, "we're all going back to my penthouse. Spinelli and Georgie are already there. We're getting to the bottom of this right now! I'm gonna go tell Mike I need to take you somewhere. It's quiet; he should have time to get someone to cover for you if he needs help later."

Jack knew there was no way out of this. Jason would have his answers, one way or another. Jack only hoped his educated hypothesis about his encounter with Spinelli would be proven wrong.


	9. Jack Unmasked

Spinelli and Georgie looked up in surprise when Jason entered the penthouse with Lulu and Jack, obviously reluctantly, following behind him.

"You found him," Georgie said.

"Accidentally," Jason agreed. "He was at Kelly's when I went to go talk to Lulu."

"What's wrong?" Spinelli asked Lulu.

She looked at him tearfully. She had known on some not so deep level that Spinelli would never come up with some elaborate plan to keep Logan and Lulu apart. Now, seeing the obviously genuine concern on his face, she felt deeply ashamed of herself for even thinking he would ever do something so deceitful.

"Jack here gave me the proof I needed to open Lulu's eyes about her boyfriend. Did you confirm everything in that folder?"

"Yes, but I didn't think you were gonna tell The Blonde One. I mean-"

"I knew she wouldn't believe you if you went to her. I knew she'd find a way to turn it on you and ignore the truth so she could pretend you were just trying to keep her away from him. I also found evidence of another claim Jack made, that Logan was planning to frame Johnny as the Text Message Killer."

"What?" Georgie asked, surprised and furious. "Diego was the Text Message Killer! He killed Emily and Leticia! He tried to kill my sister and he would have killed me last night if Jack hadn't stopped him! Logan was gonna let Johnny take the blame and let Diego go on killing?"

"He wanted to keep Lulu and Johnny apart," Jack said. "He didn't care that Diego could have, and would have, killed others as long as he got what he wanted."

Spinelli put a comforting hand on Lulu's shoulder. Tears were streaming down her face now. Spinelli was the only one showing her any sympathy. Georgie had seen lulu hurt him way too often on Logan's behalf to feel any sympathy for her now. Jack knew things about Lulu and Spinelli that not even they knew and Jason was just not sympathetic to someone who created their own messes.

"How is The Mysterious One involved in all this?" Spinelli asked Jack. "How does he know The Jackal? Are you from Oakfield?"

"You could say that," Jack said cryptically.

"No double talk," Jason said. "We want the truth."

Jack thought desperately. He couldn't tell the truth. Spinelli just might believe him, but none of the others would. Jack would be sent to Shady Brook without being able to prove his claims about his origins. But there was no way he could lie to Jason; he would know he was lying and demand the truth, and probably use force if necessary. Jack sighed with fear and resignation. The problem with the truth was that Spinelli might believe it. Jack didn't know where his belief would lead or what it would cause.

"Would you all come with me, please? I need to show you something before I tell you about myself."

"Where do you want us to go?"

"Only to the parking lot at Kelly's. You need to see my car."

"What did you do?" Spinelli asked, and Jack knew he was going to make a joke that would hit far too close to home. "Did you build a time machine out of a DeLorean?"

Jason looked at him strangely. Georgie grinned at him and Lulu didn't seem to hear.

"Please," Jack said, pretending to ignore Spinelli, "just come with me and I'll explain everything."

They piled into Jason's SUV and headed for Kelly's again.

"What is that thing?" Georgie asked, fascinated.

The others were staring, too, equally fascinated. The car was hidden behind some bushes, not in the parking lot proper.

It was not a conventional car from the turn of the twenty-first century. It looked like a submarine, but was not that either. Nothing like this would be built for another twenty years, and even then, this would be the only one with the features Jack had built into it and Jack would be their creator.

"Look inside," Jack told Spinelli.

Spinelli moved towards it, but Jason put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"It's safe," Jack said. "I told you, Jason; I don't mean Spinelli or anyone else any harm."

"No," Lulu said bitterly, "you don't mean anyone any harm; just Logan and-"

"Shut up!" Jack snarled at her, startling everyone.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Spinelli said angrily.

"There are things you don't know," Jack snapped at Spinelli. "Look inside the car and I'll explain, after I talk to Lulu!"

"Go on," Jason told him. "I don't think he'll hurt her; he knows I'll stop him if he tries."

He indicated his gun and Spinelli, feeling better about leaving the girls alone with The Mysterious One with Stone Cold present, moved in the direction of the car again.

"Jason was right at Kelly's," Jack told Lulu. "Everything he said was true! This little game you insist on playing with Spinelli where you pull him toward you one minute and throw him aside the next will go on until he finally has enough and refuses to play anymore! You're gonna lose his friendship because of your infantile actions and then you're gonna get yourself killed, again because of your own actions! That's what's in store for you, Fair Lulu!" The sarcastic emphasis on the word "fair" was not lost on any of them. "Spinelli will blame himself for your death, just like he blamed himself for Georgie's! You could have been spared if you'd listened to him, but you decided yet again that you knew what was true and what was not and you were gonna have your way whether anyone else liked it or not, you selfish, spoiled, ungrateful, obnoxious little brat! Don't you dare talk to me about how I'm hurting you and Logan when your future actions will cause everyone who loves you immeasurable pain! It won't matter to you, though, because you'll first be doing what you want regardless of how anyone who cares about you feels, and then you'll get yourself killed, so you won't be feeling anything! You need to stop acting as if nothing and no one matters to you, unless it's true and they really don't! If they do, then grow up and start acting like you actually care about people!"

He stopped, breathing hard and looking close to tears. Everyone stared at him in shock, including Spinelli, who had finished his examination of the inside of the car and was looking simultaneously dazed and intrigued.

Lulu wanted to call her brother and have Jack carted off to Shady Brook, but part of her knew he was telling the truth. What did he mean about Spinelli blaming himself for Lulu's death like he blamed himself for Georgie's? Lulu and Georgie were still here, very much alive. Jack was talking as if he knew what would happen to Lulu in the future, and as if Georgie had died last night and Spinelli had, for some reason, blamed himself.

What was he, a time traveler like Spinelli had jokingly suggested before? Was he an escapee from Shady Brook, or was he just projecting something that had happened to him and someone else onto her and Spinelli?

She wanted to believe Jack was just being melodramatic, but something in her told her emphatically that his take on her and Spinelli was dead on. The thought made her feel guilty and angry with herself. Spinelli was a true friend and she knew she treated him unfairly.

Jason had been right. If Spinelli had come to her with the information Jack had given Jason, Lulu would have ignored it and gotten angry with Spinelli for giving her information she didn't want to hear.

"You understand now?" Jack asked, getting control of himself and looking directly at Spinelli, who nodded.

"I think so, part of it, anyway"

"Understand what?" Jason asked.

"It was no joke," Spinelli said in a "this has to be a dream" voice. "He really did make a time machine out of a car. How far from the future are you?"

"Have you lost your mind?" Jason asked.

Jack felt a surge of relief. He and Spinelli were face to face, Spinelli knew at least part of the truth and the world had not ended in a huge explosion, and Jack and Spinelli did not disappear forever. He began to believe Spinelli could know who Jack was without the same results.

"Look inside the car, Stone Cold, and you will find equipment out of our time. Look at the labels."

"No, wait," Jack said. "I'll do better. I'll take all of you for a short trip so there's no doubt in anyone's mind."

They all hesitated.

"I'll take us back to last night in the park, back to when Georgie met up with Diego. I'll engage the one-way feature so no one will be able to see us in the car, but we'll be able to see everything going on outside."

Jason reluctantly agreed, thinking that at best Jack would be taken away in a straight jacket before this little adventure was over and at worst Jason would have to kill him in order to gain control of the car and save himself and the kids.

Jack got into the driver's seat. Jason climbed into the front passenger's seat and Georgie, Lulu and Spinelli got in the back, Spinelli between the two girls. He put an arm around each of them, to reassure his very apprehensive girlfriend and comfort Lulu, who was still reeling from Jack's harsh words and the evidence of Logan's deception.

"You're wondering how it works," Jack told Spinelli, surprising him because that was exactly what he was wondering. "It works much like the car in Back to The Future, the DeLorean you joked about earlier. But it doesn't need to go up to eighty-eight miles per hour; it only has to be programmed. The time machine is always turned off when it's being used as a regular car and there are fail safes to keep it from accidentally being activated. It's hidden, for one thing, and only I know the computer code that unlocks it.

He started the car and began to drive in the direction of the park. A few seconds later, it was dark outside and they were in the park. The passengers watched in amazement as the sun seemed to set in a few seconds. In reality, it had not set; it had risen backwards, meaning they had gone backward in time, so the sunrise they would have seen this morning had not happened yet.

By the time the events of the night before had played out again, everyone had a clear and unmistakable view of what could have happened and of the consequences of Jack's presence, as well as what could still happen if he stayed much longer.

A realization hit Spinelli like a bolt of lightning. His face went very pale. His breath caught and he tightened his arm around Georgie as if afraid something would suddenly and violently snatch her away. Georgie looked at him, worried and confused.

"Oh my God!" he said in a strained whisper, trying to breathe normally again.

"You're right," Jack told him. "It would have been you."

Spinelli took his eyes off Georgie for a second to glance at Jack.

"You're right about who I am, too."

"What would have been him?" Lulu asked, having been temporarily distracted from her own pain long enough to be mesmerized by the events of the past few minutes.

"And is he right?" Jason asked Spinelli, indicating Jack. "Do you know who he really is now?"

Spinelli could only nod. Jack stared intently, almost greedily, into Georgie's eyes.

"It would have been him," he told her, "but it was me. I found you."

She saw that he was going to break down.

"I found you lying on the park stairs. Diego finished with you there. You were already cold and I thought it was the snow, but CPR didn't work. I was too late." He started to cry. "I couldn't save you."

He looked away from her, facing Spinelli, who was frozen with a mixture of shock, horror and fascination. Georgie gently disengaged herself from Spinelli and put her arms around Jack, pushing a button that lowered the back of the front seat in order to reach him. She turned him to face her, pulling his head to her shoulder, where he sobbed quietly for a few minutes as everyone watched uncomfortably.

Spinelli could only stare in horror at Jack and Georgie. Lulu and Jason stared at Spinelli, Jason with sympathy and Lulu with a mixture of guilt and shame for the cruel and thoughtless way she'd repeatedly treated him. What would she do if she ever found him the way Jack had found Georgie? She suddenly knew without a doubt that every word Jack had told her was true. If she didn't start putting actions to her words of friendship, she was going to lose Spinelli, but whether or not that happened, she would rather be killed than find him the way Georgie would have been found by Jack last night. At that thought, some of what Jack had said earlier began to make sense. She also began to get a glimmering of who he was, but her mind wouldn't accept it. The idea was just too far fetched. This was not a movie.

"I failed you the first time," Jack said when he could speak again. "I couldn't-"

"No," Spinelli interrupted quietly, finally able to speak and breathe normally. "I failed her the first time. You saved her."

"I thought you knew who I was."

"I do, but it doesn't change the facts. The Jackal failed his Faithful Friend; you came back in time to correct my most grievous and unforgivable mistake."

"Neither of you failed me any time," Georgie said firmly. "Spinelli, you didn't show up until a few minutes later, but you had no way of knowing Diego was gonna kill me. Jack, I still don't understand a lot of this, but I know you were in the right place at the right time and I thank you for that; there's no way I'll ever be able to repay you. But I still don't see-"

She broke off, shocked. Yes, she did see.

"Oh my God!"

Jack and Spinelli nodded.

"What?" Jason and Lulu asked, both sounding annoyed that they were being kept out of the loop.

"I'm Spinelli's older self," Jack said simply.


	10. What Could Be, Was and Could Have Been

Everything clicked at once for Lulu and Jason, especially Jason, who had known all the odd coincidences concerning Jack over the past few hours, since he'd saved Georgie and given her all those cryptic remarks about Spinelli.

"You came back to change your past," he said.

Jack let go of Georgie and nodded.

"I can tell you what I've changed now that you know my true identity, and I can tell you what I hope will change by giving you that file on Logan. In the original history, I- Spinelli- found Georgie. He tried CPR and was unsuccessful, so he called the police. Mack and Lucky immediately suspected him, although Lucky was more inclined to believe he was the killer than Mack, who said he was a suspect or an eye witness; he was neither."

He was trying to relay this tale in a detached tone, using his PI voice. So far he was successful.

"Georgie's funeral was the day before Christmas Eve. The day after Christmas, Lucky and Det. Harper showed up at your penthouse with a file for Spinelli, proof in Lucky's eyes that he was the killer."

"What?" Spinelli and Georgie asked together.

Jack looked sympathetically at Georgie.

"Your unsent emails," he said gently.

Georgie's face reddened.

"Oh no," she whispered.

"I'm sorry," Jack said sadly. "I'm so sorry! I never-"

"I know. It's OK. Spinelli and I talked last night; I took your advice. We're a couple now." She smiled at him gratefully. "I wouldn't have even had the chance to finally get up the nerve to tell him if you hadn't saved my life."

"What unsent emails?" Spinelli asked.

"I'll tell you later," Georgie said.

"Better yet," Jack suggested, "show him. My younger self may be a genius in Cyberspace, but he's clueless and naïve when it comes to reality."

His voice was tinged with bitterness and anger now.

"He made you feel invisible, just the way Lulu made him- me- feel. The same thing happened with- with someone else I was in love with after you died. By then I knew how you felt and part of me believed this particular person treating me the same way was my cosmic punishment. I believed it was karma. I hurt you without knowing, so this other person was hurting me without knowing. As for Lulu, she continued to associate with Logan until tragedy struck. She also associated with Johnny Zacchara and became more and more deeply entangled with the mob. She kept insisting that she could get Johnny out of the mob and keep herself out of danger, but that was not the case, and part of that was also my fault."

"How?" Lulu asked. "Is that why you were so angry with me before?"

"Yes! I won't tell you what happened with Logan because I think Jason and Spinelli can stop that, but you're gonna be in so much danger from your association with Johnny and you're not even gonna care as long as you get to be with him. You will get yourself killed, Lulu, and that's a fact brought back from the future! Spinelli won't find you, but he'll blame himself, anyway, because you'll have pushed him away once too often by then and he'll have agreed to stay completely out of your life, which is the last thing you said to him- to me- the last time you shoved me aside for daring to be honest with you! If I hadn't listened to you I might have been able to save you"

"Stop," Lulu said.

"No, I won't stop! Spinelli always stops and that gives you the openings you need, the openings you want, to walk all over him! I'm not that person anymore! I'm not the scared little boy he is; I won't allow you to shut me up and toss me away like he always does with you! What right do you have to discount him whenever you want? He's a person with feelings and you never show any regard for them! I meant every word I said before and I hope you learn from what you saw and what you've heard and will hear before I leave!"

He spoke more quietly now; the anger seemed to have been zapped out of him. Now he just looked tired.

"I honestly hope you do. He loves you and so do I, Lulu; I never wanted to sever our friendship, but you were so contrary! I never knew what was gonna make you mad at me and what wouldn't. If I didn't tell you something you got mad at me for not telling you; if I told you something you not only got mad at me for telling you, but you went rushing off to prove me wrong. After our last argument I stopped even trying to be your friend; it hurt too much to have you spit my friendship back in my face whenever you decided it wasn't convenient to have me as your friend. I never even remotely felt that way until the day you tried to pump me for information about what Stone Cold and Mr. Corinthos, Sir, planned to do about the Zacchara's. You wanted to know what they were gonna do to Johnny and then you started rambling about how Johnny chose the life he was leading and you didn't really care. I figured you'd get angry with me if I came right out and tried to get you to admit that you really did care, so I couched it in a Shakespeare quote and you got mad at me anyway. In fact, you got so mad that you saw Logan and forced him into the conversation so I would leave and you wouldn't have to talk about it anymore. You avoided me until you needed me after that; I couldn't even come to you when I found Georgie because I couldn't deal with your anger. You didn't even acknowledge me at her funeral."

Spinelli found it odd to hear someone else, even his older self, using his nicknames. For that matter, this entire day was weird because of the simple fact that he was face to face with his older self to begin with. Nothing like this had ever happened to him in his wildest dreams.

Lulu was horrified. She looked at Spinelli during Jack's entire speech and saw that it was all true. She had honestly made Spinelli feel like she didn't really want his friendship and she'd used Logan to do it. She started to cry.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered to both of them.

"How many times have you said that?" Jack asked. His voice wasn't scolding now, just sad and tired. "You always say you're sorry and then you do the same thing all over again. It's not fair, Lulu. I deserved better and so does he."

"I don't always handle things properly," Spinelli said, trying to defend Lulu.

"I know that even better than you do," Jack said, "but Lulu is the one who can't seem to make up her mind. Do you want her friendship?"

"Of course."

"Do you believe she wants yours?"

"Yes," Spinelli said, but even to his own ears the word was unconvincing. "I mean, most of the time I do."

"I do," Lulu sobbed. "I always do! Spinelli, I never meant to make you think- I love you; I need you! Spinelli, you really are my best friend; don't ever think I don't want you in my life!"

"Then things have to change, Blonde One," he said gently. "Jack's right. It's not fair for you to decide when I'm your friend and when I'm not. Either I am all the time or I never am, but you can't have it both ways."

"Give me a trial period?" she asked.

He looked at her blankly.

"Six months; if I push you away, you remind me of today, of Jack, and if I keep doing it even then and six months have passed, you kick me to the curb like I deserve."

"Agreed."

Jack smiled, looking hopeful for the first time since they'd met him. He had saved Georgie; maybe he'd managed to save Lulu also.

"Remember when you two thought Cooper was the killer?" Jack asked.

Spinelli and Georgie nodded. How could they have forgotten? It was only the night before.

"Diego killed him, too, in the original history. He got too close to the truth, so Diego hung him. He got scared because your autopsy would have shown his skin under your fingernails because you got scared of him and ran away after you scratched him. He planned to run away with Maxie. She went home to shower and pack and came back to find him hanging from the rafters of his room at Kelly's."

"Poor Maxie!" Georgie said.

"Speaking of Maxie," Jack said, "try to hold her to what she said about wanting all of you to be friends; she needs friends. Everyone does." He smiled. "She and I became friends when we were trying to find out who the real killer was. She was the one I fell in love with after you, Georgie, but she only saw me as nothing more than a brother. We helped each other through our grief over your death. She told me I was the best friend she ever had. She and Spinelli need that connection; you're the only one who can facilitate it. She'll resist because you're her sister and he's your boyfriend. She'll tease you both mercilessly. Let her know what is acceptable and what is not. Make her see him for who he really is." He paused, looked at Spinelli and said, "heart, body and soul. You know what I'm talking about."

Lulu fought the urge to ask him if he was crazy for falling in love with Maxie, of all people.

"I do," Spinelli said, smiling at Georgie.

It meant that he would give himself, heart, body and soul, to Georgie until she gave them back to him. Georgie was the one.

"I told Maxie about that in the sewer when we got stuck in there. We were tracking Diego through the sewer and- it's a long story, but that was when Maxie and I really connected. She wanted to know what I found so wrong with Georgie that I didn't love her."

Spinelli looked at Georgie, wanting to explain.

"I understand," she said, smiling. "You didn't see anything wrong with me; you saw something wrong with you. I'm gonna show you that nothing's wrong with you."

Jack smiled at both of them.

"Maxie understood you then," he told Spinelli. "With Georgie's help, she'll be able to understand you now, even with the changed history. You can all be friends like she said she wanted the other day."

"We'll do our best," Georgie promised.

Spinelli nodded.

"You've changed a lot, Jack," Georgie said. "You saved Coop, too, and I'll definitely hold Maxie to what she said before. If you and Maxie can be friends, then there's no reason she can't be friends with Spinelli, and I expect her to at least make an effort with him now that he's my boyfriend."

Spinelli smiled. He'd never thought he'd be anyone's boyfriend.

"You've changed me, too," Lulu said. "I can't honestly say I can stay away from Johnny; I just don't know. But I will be a better friend to Spinelli, and a better sister and daughter, too. I yelled at my dad for being selfish when he tried to get out of having surgery. I'm such a hypocrite!"

"I hope you're right," Jack told her, "for both your sakes."

"We should get back," Jason said. "You need to get back to your own time, don't you?"

Jack nodded, started the car and a few seconds later they were back near the parking lot at Kelly's, literally a split second after they'd left.


	11. Private Conversations

"Can I talk to each of you individually before I leave?" Jack asked.

They nodded and Jack took Spinelli back into the car.

"Make an effort with Maxie," Jack said. "The Bad Blonde One isn't so bad once you gain her trust, and she's a loyal and fiercely protective friend. Anyone would be lucky to have Maximista's friendship."

"OK. Hey, you never answered my question. How far from the future are you?"

"Twenty years."

Spinelli stared at him, particularly at his hair.

"That's impossible!"

Jack looked so much older than forty.

"It's been a rough twenty years, but I know it'll be better now that Georgie's OK."

"What did you do with the hammer you used to kill Diego?"

"I still have it. I'm gonna take it with me. Listen, about Lulu, whatever happens at the end of that six months, stick with it. Don't let her push you around anymore."

"I'll try," Spinelli promised. "Thank you, Timely One, for everything."

"And yes, I will just pop out of existence when the car disappears and you'll be the only Damien Millhouse Spinelli in the space time continuum."

"Quit reading my mind," Spinelli said irritably. "You may be me, but I'm not you!"

He knew that statement didn't make any sense, but he had no words to describe how disconcerting it was to be staring himself, twenty years older, literally right in the face. He meant that although he and Jack were technically the same person with the same family and the exact same DNA, Jack had had experiences that Spinelli had not, and now probably would not thanks to Jack. They were two different people and Spinelli would rather have his own thoughts kept private unless and until he voiced them. He didn't want Jack to speak his mind for him. It seemed silly, even to him, but he had so little control over the events of today that he needed to have some say in what was happening to him, especially when it came to his own mind.

"Sorry," Jack said, as if Spinelli had made perfect sense, and maybe, to Jack, he did.

"I meant what I said," Lulu said when Jack took her into the car.

"I know you did; it's him you have to prove it to, but that's not why I wanted to talk to you. This is very important. On January second, you're gonna be kidnapped. Someone named Moreau is gonna use you as leverage to get Johnny to do something he doesn't wanna do. In my history, Logan took my laptop hostage and threatened to dump it in the harbor if I didn't help him and Johnny find you; he can be pretty handy with that gun. But Logan's gonna be out of the picture shortly. Try not to be alone at all if you can help it on that day; spend it with Spinelli, or with Johnny, or with your dad in the hospital, but do not be alone. Better Johnny than anyone else, I think, since he'll be able to protect you."

Jack paused. Should he tell her? It was probably safe now.

"He does love you."

"Spinelli?"

"Him, too, but like a brother now; he's accepted the fact that you'll never be together. He's committed to Georgie; he would never have agreed to be with her if he wasn't. I was talking about Johnny."

"Thank you."

She hugged him and got out of the car. Georgie took her place.

"I'm not so sure I was right before; I spoke out of anger with my younger self, the one I was, not the one he is. Like he told me before, he's not me."

"But he is you. I mean you're him. I mean-"

"Don't bother; it gives me a headache, too."

They smiled.

"Anyway, don't show him the emails unless he asks to see them. I know you don't wanna punish him; I did."

"I don't know that I wanna show them to him even if he does ask."

"If he asks, he wants to understand. It will mean he needs to understand."

"OK, then, I'll only show him if he asks. Jack, I- what you've done for us- for me-"

I know. I love you, Georgie, and Spinelli does, too."

"I know. I love you both, too."

She gave him a kiss on his cheek along with a fierce hug."

"There are things I want so badly to tell you," Jack said to Jason, "but I can't. There are things I can tell you that might help, though."

"I'm not sure we should mess anymore with-"

"Please, just hear me out. What you do or don't do with the information is up to you."

Jason nodded.

"Don't let your guard down with Jerry Jax. He's not done creating havoc yet. Pay particular attention to his associates, and his aliases. Also, and in a way this is even more important, be on the lookout for a doctor named Ian Devlin. He will also be associated with Jerry and the Zacchara's, but he'll have a much more personal connection to you unless you can prevent it. You want to prevent it at all costs."

"Thank you."

Thank you, Stone Cold. You've been a great friend to me, and to him. He knows you appreciate him. Only, you need to make it clear to him that he should be his own man and not try to emulate you. I think Georgie might be able to show him, too, but you're his mentor. If both of you tell him, he'll know he doesn't have to be you in order to be a man. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I do, and I'll do my best."

"Jack smiled at him as he got out of the car, then drove away. They watched closely, Spinelli with a child's fascination, as the car suddenly disappeared as if it had never been there.


	12. Twenty Years Ago

Spinelli sat on the porch, smiling as Kenny Rogers began to play on the radio, one of his Granny's favorite songs. Spinelli and his family were visiting her in Oakfield. She was very old now, but still as sharp as ever.

"You all right, Damien?" Granny asked."

Yeah," he said, surprised.

"You looked a million miles away."

He smiled.

"I was just thinking of someone I met twenty years ago."

"Jack?" Georgie asked, coming out from the kitchen.

Spinelli nodded, putting his arm around her.

"I take it he's my great grandson's namesake?"

"He is," Georgie agreed. "He's also the guy who saved my life twenty years ago tonight. If it hadn't been for him, Spinelli and I would never have been together because I would have been murdered."

"Well, then, I owe him a vote of thanks for saving my granddaughter. I can't tell you how glad I am that my grandson found such a sensible girl to make a man out of him, and a fine man you've grown up to be."

Spinelli smiled and blushed. Granny hardly ever praised him.

"Well," Granny said, standing up from her rocker, "I think I'll leave you two alone and go say good night to my great grandchildren. Good night to you kids, too. I'm gonna go to bed after."

"Good night, Granny," they said together.

She kissed them both and went into the house.

"I still don't understand," Georgie said. "How could you be here if Jack was here? I mean, he's you. I mean, you were him. I mean-"

"I know. I get a headache every time I try to figure out everything. It's best just to take him at his word. Once he drove out of the Kelly's parking lot on December 18, 2007, he popped out of existence, leaving me to be the only me there was. He was not a happy individual; I think he preferred being nonexistent after everything that happened to him. I don't think he even scratched the surface when he spoke of his past, what could have been our future, that day."

"Or my lack of a future," Georgie said gravely.

Spinelli nodded.

"That entire night was so weird! First I ran into Logan and he was furious about something, probably Lulu and Johnny. I saw him throw his dog tags away, then he said something to me. I don't remember what, but then he stalked off when I tried to talk to him. I don't know what I would have said, so that was probably just as well. Then I ran into Coop and freaked out because I thought he was the killer. I can't believe I misjudged him like that."

"Well, your evidence was very compelling and he did accept your apology. He and Maxie were proud to have you stand with them at their wedding."

She nodded, then looked thoughtful.

"How much do you think saving me affected? I mean, you and I are married and we have the kids. They wouldn't exist if not for Jack. How much else do you think was changed from the original history?"

Spinelli considered the question carefully, reflecting on everything that had happened over the last twenty years, particularly in the months after Jack's arrival and disappearance.

Spinelli and Lulu really were best friends now; it was not just lip service where Lulu was concerned anymore. He and Maxie were as close as brother and sister. Logan was arrested when Jason left Jack's file where Mack would find it, after wiping it of all fingerprints, of course. So the fake drugs were never administered because Logan's bosses and suppliers never got a foothold; Jason kept close tabs on it, and some of the other drugs were never smuggled into Port Charles. Karpov did smuggle some in, though, but Sonny and Jason put a stop to that.

Ian Devlin was one of the drug smugglers. He was also associated with the Zacchara's. Jason ran him and Jerry Jax, also associated with the Zacchara's, out of town and made it perfectly clear what would happen to them if they ever came back.

The fingerprints on the papers in Diego's pocket were no use to the police; there were none because Jack had used gloves. It had been cold and snowing, so the gloves were not unusual.

Spinelli ran his fingers thoughtfully through his brown hair, which was only beginning to gray at the temples. Jack's hair had been completely white and he'd been the same age Spinelli was now. In fact, he would have been standing here now if he hadn't gone back in time to change Spinelli's future. The person Spinelli was now would never have existed.

Spinelli and Johnny got out of the mob, as did Jason. Lulu had taken Spinelli's advice and told Johnny she wouldn't marry him if he didn't get out. Anthony had to be killed and once he was dead it was easy for Johnny to extricate himself from his father's empire. He and Claudia handed it over to Jason and Claudia became his adviser. Then, together, they disposed of the business, dividing it among the other families. At first, Sonny was furious with Jason, but he wanted out of the business and had no say once his former enforcer was in charge.

Michael and Morgan loved running a legitimate coffee business. Michael had told Spinelli once that one of the proudest days of his life was the day he found out his dad really was a coffee importer, the day Sonny took him to see the coffee shipment being unloaded. No one knew that in the original history Michael had been shot by Devlin and would have been in a permanent coma from that day on.

Sonny and Kate were on their second honeymoon now, and Jason and Elizabeth, who had been free to get married once Jason was out of the mob and able to safely claim Jake as his own, were watching the kids for them while Michael and Morgan ran the coffee business in their father's absence. Sonny had been very happy since his wedding. He even treated Spinelli with respect now. Spinelli was a respected private investigator and Sonny had even hired him permanently to do security and background checks on potential employees for his coffee house.

"I don't think we'll ever know," he said finally. "All I do know is that I wouldn't be the person I am now without you and the kids and I would have lost all of you that night if Jack hadn't saved you. I'm sure we've touched lives and those lives will touch others. Our kids will do the same, so I believe Jack has changed more than any of us will ever know. I heard you tell him you could never repay him. Neither can I."

As they kissed, the song ended and a piece of it replayed itself in Spinelli's mind. Kenny Rogers sang about his old home town and how things were so much easier twenty years ago and how he wished his memories could take him back in time. Spinelli strongly disagreed. Jack had needed to go back in time, but Spinelli was happy right here and now. He had his wife, who had fulfilled her dreams by becoming a successful writer, and their three kids; Jack, fifteen, and the ten year-old twins, Frisco and Felicia. He would never change a thing. Jack, his older self who no longer existed, had made sure Spinelli would never have the need to look back on his past with anything but affection and gratitude. He had made mistakes, of course, and would make others. But he had learned from them and was still learning. But if he died tonight, he would have no regrets. He'd had a good life, thanks to Jack, Georgie and their friends and family.


End file.
